dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Figures : A Broken Soul.
Plot Marley San revived from his recent suicide, and changed. He spends more time with Earl and his friends and tries to take his mind off things. However, his innocence as a citizen corrupted the exact time he tied the noose around his neck. His childhood memories came back to haunt him. Will Marley be able to conquer his past once and for all?--and will his friends help him? Characters Marley Earl Grey Red Blue Lord Tourettes Pink Gerald Butler Ally (more characters to come) Transcript (First shows Marley on the couch drinking tea) Marley: (in his mind) Oh Earl...you're just too nice to me..(takes a sip) A psycho like me dosen't deserve a person like you... Earl Grey: Marley? (sits down) What's wrong? Marley: Oh! Well..Earl I'm just not feeling well... Earl Grey: Oh...(gets closer to him) Well then, I know a little something that it'll make you feel sooo much better~ Marley: (blushes, nose bleeds a little) Uhh...E-Earl...I think that'll just make me feel worse... Earl Grey: Aww...but we havn't had sex for a while, Marley... Marley: Yeah well we did have sex once and look how that turned out...Kansan's dead.. Earl Grey: We can restart. You're not planning to have another child? Marley: I don't know if it's safe enough to have a child now. I can't even keep myself mentaly stable..I don't want it to suffer...I'm fine with the life I have now. (thinks) I guess I could use some cuddling to get me mind off things... Earl Grey: Well how about it baby...(kisses him) (Earl Grey takes off his bowtie, Marley starts to get nervous.) (Before Earl could kiss Marley, Marley hears a noise at the door) Marley: Hold on Earl...(gets up and grabbes a big knife) (Marley looks outside and sees Red dressed as Batman peeking) Marley: Hey! (chaises him) Red: Ahh! Please don't kill me! (runs faster) Earl Grey: (angry) Oh great. It's Batman again... Marley: Get back here!! Red: I just wanted to see how gay sex works! (zaps him) Marley: (dodges attack) What the hell would you want to know that!? Red: I don't know! I get ladies not dogs! (Marley, offended, throws the knife at Red. Red dodges it and runs) Marley: Fucking pussy. Earl Grey: Why are people so curious?... (gun shot! Marley and Earl Grey duck) Marley: What the-! (Marley's father breaks the door down with a gun) Marley: FATHER!??!! Marley's Dad: You thought I was going to leave you alone? (laughs) Hilarious! You're just like your mother! Marley: What?... Marley's Dad: I wasn't gonna let you be the top killer in this place. A weak, suicidal little bitch like you can't possibly be a mass murderer! Marley: A mass murderer? (laughs a little) you're kidding right? Marley's Dad: No. I'm not. Marley: (emotionless face) Oh... Marley's Dad: I should of keped you locked up in that house. I should of set in on fire and watch you die! But no! I had to lie about suicide and then I came looking for you to "apoligize." I should of killed you when I had the chance! Marley: (gets a little pissed off) You got real nerve saying that to your own son. Marley's Dad: I have no son... Marley: (stays silent. then starts to laugh softly. then starts to laugh louder) You're so pridictable father! (laughs) You can act all tough around me if you want..but I'll warn you...once you're in..there's no way out...(smiles and laughs) Marley's Dad: (stays silent) Maybe..but maybe I have a diffrent perspective of what that means...I can let you kill me right now...or I can just leave and be done with it!... Marley: Leave?! (laughs) I dare you to try it father! Marley's Dad: I am not your father anymore...(shoots himself) (Marley just looks at his dad in surprise but feels no sadness) Earl Grey: Should I feel sad or happy about this?.. Marley: Just don't feel anything...(walks away) (Scene 2. Marley and Earl Grey are talking about eachothers problems as a game) Earl Grey: I think you have a mental problem. Marley: I think you can't keep your biesexuality a secret. Earl Grey: Well atleast I don't go chopping people's heads off. Marley: Well atleast I don't go and suck other people's balls to change their color. Earl Grey: Psycho. Marley: Raper. (Earl Grey repeats "psycho" and Marley repeats "raper" at the same time) (Red walks in) Red: Sup gays! Marley: Red? Earl Grey: (points at Red) Idiot! Red: I wasn't saying hi to you coughbarf I saying hi to Marley. Earl Grey: I know that very well, Batman... Marley: Uhh...Red we're kinda having a private alone time here. Red: Calling each other names is your idea of alone time? Ah, fuck it. See ya. (floats away) Earl Grey: See ya... Marley: Hey Earl, have you had any trobules as a child? Earl Grey: Me?..Well, yes actually. I basicly lived alone with Clementine. My mother died giving birth to Clemetine and my father was abusive to us. That's why I always tell you to not think about your father alot because I know how it feels. Marley: Oh..I didn't know any of that...what did he do to you? Earl Grey: Well, nothing serious. He just would hit us alot and he would get drunk constantly. Marley: Nothing serious!? I bet what my father did was nothing compared to how yours affected you two. Earl Grey: Oh Marley..that's the reason why I love you...My father one day almost killed me. But yours actually killed your whole family. Marley: How did he almost kill you?! Earl Grey: I started to hit me several times in the head with a huge metal spoon. Red: (far away) THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! Earl Grey: (to Red) STAY OUT OF THIS BUTTMAN! (back to Marley) So, somehow I survived. But I got sick of how he treated us and the phone was far from our reach. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands. (Flashback. It shows young Earl Grey with a bloody machete. Flash back ends) Earl Grey: I sliced his head in two while he sleped. I felt like I had no sanity or innocence left in me anymore. From that point on I lived my life as a super villain. Until you came Marley. Marley: Huh? Earl Grey: You pulled me out of my insane mind set. If it wasn't for you I'd still be in London hurting people. Marley: (chuckles) Well, your welcome. Hey that reminds me. I've never seen you without your hat. You mind taking it off? Earl Grey: Huh? Oh. I love this hat, I've always worn it. Only when I take a shower, but since we never bath together...(takes off his hat. Earl's hair shocks Marley, giving him a nosebleed) Marley: Earl!...Your hair..it's so.... Earl Grey: (blushes. takes off monicle) Marley: (blushes) H-how are you..30 and...still look so..hot....? Earl Grey: I..take care of my hair but..I don't like showing it in public...it'll mess up my image. (A few hours later, Marley's looking outside the window. It's raining) Earl Grey: Marley? Are you- Marley: I'm fine babe. I'm just...Ok godammit. My dad's still not dead. Earl Grey: (growns) Why is your father always lying about dying! Can't that motherfucking stalker just leave you alone?! Marley: I don't know. Why are your teeth so white. Earl Grey: I care about hygene unlike other British people. Problem? Marley: (sighs) I just want him to leave me alone. I don't want to feel harassed anymore. I... Earl Grey: I don't want to see you like this Marley. How about if we fight him together! Marley: What!? Earl, my father will kill you in mear seconds! You may be strong but he stll surpasses you. Earl Grey: I don't care! I just wish to help you! Marley:...Thanks..Early... Earl Grey: (smiles) All for you. (pending) Gallery Poster .jpg|Poster! Marley with Tea.jpg Ohhh....jpg|Earl Grey: Well how about it baby... Poor Earl.jpg|Alone Talk... Flashback.jpg|Earl Grey's Flashback omg...hair....jpg|Earl Grey's "behind the hat" scene. Image.jpeg|"You're gonna PAY you FUCKING CUNT!" (Earl Grey is shot by Marley's father) imag.jpeg|Marley (shot) but still running for his attack Category:Episodes